Walking After You
by Misao-chan
Summary: A batalha final trás de volta a Duo e Heero a dura realidade de suas situações e relacionamento. Eles analisam suas vidas , e um terceiro ponto de vista completa o que seria a história de seu amor.-Yaoi,lime,um tico de angst, 1x2x1, 3x4- COMPLETO!
1. Capítulo 1

*****Este fic é meu pequeno ( e quase atrasado) presente de páscoa para todos os meus leitores, amigos, reviewrs, etc, etc. É algo novo que tentei, e espero que todos gostem ^_~ *** **

**~Walking after you~**

***Mirror Fic***

**Avisos:-** Um tiquinho de angst, linguagem também. Lime, um pouco de fluffy, Duo POV neste primeiro.

**Casais:- **1x2x1

**Spoilers****:-** Spoiler para os últimos (especialmente O ULTIMO) episódio da série. Não me culpem por nada. Eu avisei.

**Sobre Mirror Fics:-** Para aqueles que não conhecem, aqui vai uma breve explicação sobre "Mirror fics". "Mirror fics" na verdade são 2 fics, que contam uma mesma história/cena/situação, por dois pontos de vista diferentes. Ou seja, o leitor tem a oportunidade de ver os dois lados da mesma coisa. Este fic aqui trabalha com a idéia do "Mirror fic", com uma pequena alteração: essa história tem 3 capítulos, ao invés dos dois tradicionalmente utilizados. O primeiro é em Duo POV, o segundo em Heero POV. O terceiro é o capitulo que conclui a história, e é em um POV completamente diferente. Leiam pra saber ^_~

**Disclaimer****:-** Ontem eu estava jogando uma partida de truco com os executivos da Sotsu Agency. Senti que estava com sorte e fiz uma aposta alta. Perdi. Como eu não tinha como pagar em dinheiro tive de ceder os direitos autorais de Gundam como pagamento antes que eles chamassem a Máfia Japonesa para me matar...portanto... não sou dona dos Garotos Gundam e nem nada relacionado sobre a série. Isso aqui é um trabalho de ficção sem fins lucrativos (infelizmente T_T)

**Sobre o fic:-** Velha fórmula de sempre: música + fic! Eu realmente não trabalho de nenhuma outra forma...no caso desse fic em especial, eu realmente recomendo que vocês, se tiverem a oportunidade, ouçam a música ao ler o fic. É uma musica linda, e realmente dá o clima que eu queria para esta história.  
A música é de autoria do grupo Foo Fighters e também não pertence a mim.

*****Lien, esse é meu pequeno presente de páscoa para você. Apesar de eu ter dedicado ele a todos, eu estou dando-o de presente para apenas uma pessoa: você! Obrigada por tudo, e aprenda logo a aceitar elogios sim? ****^_~*****

_"Tonight I'm tangled in my  
Blanket of clouds  
Dreaming Aloud  
Things just won't do without you  
Matter of fact  
I'm on your back..."_

            Nós sempre fomos parceiros, eu e ele. De alguma forma extremamente bizarra, depois de nosso primeiro e fatídico encontro - que  envolveu balas, alguns ferimentos, uma pacifista com roupas em trapos e a semi-destruição de dois Gundams - os bons doutores chegaram a conclusão de que seria uma ótima idéia colocar os dois juntos, como em uma equipe.

            Eu sempre soube que aqueles caras eram completamente insanos. Isso era apenas mais uma confirmação desse fato.

            O extrovertido e o fechado. O engraçado e o sério. O falante e o calado. De onde diabos eles tinham tirado a estúpida idéia de que essa dupla tinha QUALQUER chance de dar certo?

            Fui obrigado a dar o braço a torcer, porque na verdade, eu e Heero, formávamos uma dupla praticamente imbatível. Apesar de nossas óbvias diferenças, de certa forma nossas habilidades complementavam-se. Chegava a parecer incrível a maneira como nossos instintos possuíam uma tendência a jogar-nos em direções diferentes, sendo que no final, sempre alcançávamos pleno sucesso em todas as missões para as quais éramos designados. 

            Depois de aproximadamente dois meses de parceria, as coisas mudaram de repente. Talvez  a convivência tivesse tido seu efeito sobre nós. Talvez houvesse sido a guerra. Talvez, os hormônios – hey! Apesar de tudo, AINDA somos apenas dois caras jovens e cheios de energia sexual reprimida. Ou uma mistura de todas essas coisas. O fato é que Heero e eu levamos nossa relação a outros níveis.

            Talvez o termo "parceiro de foda" seja um tanto quanto grosseiro, mas isso não faz dele um termo inapropriado. Não para o que acontecia entre nós. Afinal, era exatamente disso que se tratava nossos encontros, mais ou menos freqüentes. Nós nos víamos e fazíamos sexo sem compromisso, sem obrigações, puro alívio das tensões que a guerra nos impunha.

            Ou pelo menos era assim no início.

            Na verdade, tudo começou em uma das inúmeras missões, nas quais ficamos juntos em uma escola, disfarçados como alunos, esperando, em meio a aulas chatas e pessoas esnobes. Enquanto não chegava a missão, que poderia ordenar que mandássemos tudo aquilo pelos ares em segundos, não tínhamos muita coisa pra fazer.

            O nome da escola me fugiu da memória. O fato é que aquela missão, em especial, estava demorando muito para finalmente ser concluída. Em uma das raras ocasiões em que as aulas não ocuparam o dia todo, nos encontrávamos, só os dois, confinados no quarto que dividíamos. Na verdade, Heero, naquele momento, ocupava o banheiro, e eu uma das camas do quarto.

            Eu estava entediado além dos limites da compreensão humana. Acredito que o nervosismo em torno da demora da chegada das ordens, unido ao ambiente quase hostil que aquela escola em particular possuía, não estava fazendo bem para mim. Eu me sentia constantemente nervoso e sentia a necessidade de me mover durante todo o tempo, como que em uma tentativa vã de fazer com que minha mente focasse outra coisa, que não o fato de que eu estava, praticamente preso em um quarto, sem nada para fazer, com o soldado perfeito como companhia.

            Fato esse que foi jogado no meio de minha cara quando Heero saiu do banheiro, toalha seguramente presa na cintura, cabelos pingando, peitoral ainda brilhante pela presença de gotas de água, que haviam se recusado a soltar-se de sua pele, incrivelmente dourada e macia, para transferir-se para a toalha. Não posso dizer que realmente as culpava.

            Eu citei que tinha uma queda por ele, certo? 

            Vendo Heero daquele jeito, alguma coisa dentro de mim mudou. Era como se o nervosismo e a inquietude tivessem sido levados para longe, em um lugar aonde eu não podia alcançá-los ou sequer vê-los. Provavelmente, toda a minha consciência e senso de preservação haviam sido levados juntamente ao resto, porque sem qualquer aviso prévio, minhas pernas me levantaram, levando-me em direção a ele.

            Eu simplesmente o olhei de cima a baixo, praticamente devorando-o com os olhos. Em seguida, minha mão foi em direção a mão de Heero, a que estava segurando a toalha. A esta altura dos fatos, era claro para mim, que eu havia perdido qualquer amor a vida, afinal, em questão de segundos, Heero me nocautearia. Se ele fosse misericordioso, eu perderia apenas um braço. Mas se eu pudesse ver o que aquela toalha escondia antes de morrer, teria valido a pena.

            A qualquer momento, o punho dele se conectaria com meu rosto. 

Mas o soco nunca veio. E contrariando todas as minhas expectativas, o Soldado Perfeito deixou que minha mão assumisse o lugar da sua, na tarefa de segurar a toalha, para em seguida, deliberadamente, soltá-la no chão.

Sentindo-me encorajado, me atrevi a colocar minhas duas mãos em seus ombros, para descê-las lentamente, parando e acariciando lugares estratégicos do corpo de meu parceiro. Ele apenas fechou seus olhos, indicando com leves aberturas de sua boca, ou suspiros surpresos, quando eu acertava os locais que o agradavam de maneira especial.

Minhas mãos continuaram sua descida, até eu chegar em um ponto apenas um pouco abaixo do umbigo, a posição de meus dedos indicando que eu tinha toda a intenção de continuar na mesma direção. Foi quando Heero abriu os olhos, e eu pensei que finalmente havia chegado o momento em que ele havia percebido minha presença, o que eu estava fazendo, e trataria de acabar comigo.

Mas ao invés disso, ele deu um passo em minha direção, e sem nunca dizer uma palavra sequer, começou a abrir os botões da camisa do uniforme escolar, que eu ainda usava. Em seguida, fui submetido ao mesmo tratamento que havia dado a ele, mas dessa vez eram as mãos de Heero que passavam sobre meu corpo.

Quando estas alcançaram o local logo abaixo do umbigo, da mesma forma que eu mesmo havia feito, Heero olhou-me nos olhos, e por um momento, pensei que essa provavelmente era a primeira vez que estávamos realmente vendo um ao outro. Naquele momento, foi selado um pacto silencioso entre nós. O pacto que nos transformou no que somos até hoje.

Naquela noite apenas aliviamos a tensão um do outro, ou seja, ficamos apenas naquela brincadeira de mãos até que ambos tivessem ficado satisfeitos. Apenas o som de nossas respirações ofegantes preencheram o pequeno quarto que dividíamos. Em nenhum momento trocamos uma palavra sequer, e o mesmo valeu para o dia seguinte. 

Nas primeiras horas da manhã do dia que se seguiu, finalmente recebemos as ordens, e as cumprimos com eficiência.

Saímos daquela missão como se nada jamais tivesse acontecido ou mudado. Ao mesmo tempo, individualmente, tínhamos plena consciência de que as coisas não seriam mais as mesmas entre nós.

Nosso segundo encontro deu-se após um de meus trabalhos solo. Eu havia voltado de uma missão extremamente perigosa, na qual - e eu podia admitir isso até para mim mesmo - havia saído com vida por um golpe propício de sorte.

Mas soldados perfeitos não admitem que qualquer coisa seja resultado de sorte.

Naquela noite discutimos seriamente. O final de nossa discussão se deu na cama, com uma demonstração clara dos talentos da boca de Heero, que iam muito além de uma bela dicção e fluência de palavras. Eu também tive minha chance de me calar e "argumentar", afinal, também tenho alguns talentos nesse departamento.

Nunca chegamos a um acordo a respeito de meus erros na missão, e as idéias super protetoras dele. Saciar nossos desejos um pelo outro, foi o suficiente naquele momento. Momentos de prazer que retiraram de nossas mentes o lembrete, tão próximo e tão latente, de que nossas vidas estavam constantemente oscilando na fina linha entre a vida e a morte.

Depois dessa, houveram outras vezes, sem que jamais nenhum dos dois comentasse o ocorrido.

Nosso último encontro havia sido no Peacemillion, logo após a reunião dos cinco pilotos na nave. No momento, tudo o que esperávamos eram notícias de ataque, para que pudéssemos, por nossa vez, contra-atacar, no que seria muito provavelmente, a batalha final que selaria a guerra, dando a vitória para um ou outro lado.

A reação de Heero diante das notícias de que Relena estava a bordo da nave inimiga como refém, foi o que me tirou do sério, desencadeando todos os fatos que sucederam-se depois. Eu simplesmente não podia aceitar uma reação tão extrema – que no caso de Heero apresentava-se de uma forma muito sutil, porém extremamente clara a meus olhos – afinal, a própria princesa do mundo tinha se colocado em tal situação.

Como todas as discussões que aconteciam entre nós, esta estava fadada a não ter nenhuma resolução. Mesmo com isso em mente, nossas vozes subiam cada vez mais, e o espaço entre nossos corpos diminuía gradativamente, conforme íamos nos aproximando, como se a proximidade fosse capaz de tornar nossas argumentos mais convincentes aos olhos um do outro.

Em certo ponto, do que já havia evoluído para uma briga, eu dei um soco em Heero. Até agora, as razões para essa minha reação são um mistério, mesmo para mim.

Eu não queria feri-lo...na verdade, eu queria. Queria que ele sentisse a dor, a imensa dor que...que eu sentia naquele momento. Por que ele tinha de arriscar sua vida por aquela garota? Por que ele tinha que arriscar sua vida por todos? Por que a dele e não a minha?

Na verdade, não estávamos discutindo por Relena, e sim, por nossas vidas. Inconscientemente lutando pelo direito de colocá-las no campo de batalha, sem que nenhum dos lados estivesse disposto a ceder. No momento em que essa realização me atingiu, soube que Heero e eu não éramos mais "parceiros de foda", na realidade, nunca havíamos sido. 

Desde nosso primeiro encontro, sempre haviam existido motivações por trás de nossa união, convenientemente tida como casual. Fosse desejo, preocupação, saudades, necessidade de contato humano ou qualquer outra coisa. Não importava. As razões estavam lá, todas palpáveis como o chão no qual pisávamos, e todas igualmente ligadas por uma linha invisível que tentávamos ignorar com todas as nossas forças, mas que eventualmente iria nos enforcar.

Em reação a meu soco, Heero me derrubou com eficiência no chão, prendendo-me embaixo de si. Qualquer possível espectador da cena pensaria que eu estava prestes a receber meu troco pela agressão inicial, mas eu sabia que não seria isso que eu receberia. Eu sabia, porque Heero havia acabado de me dizer aquilo, com seus olhos.

Uma prática que agora vínhamos realizando a meses, sem nos darmos conta disso.

Lutei debaixo do olhar e força dos braços do Soldado Perfeito. Eu queria que ele me socasse, que me ferisse, que me desse uma dor que fosse capaz de apagar aquela que estava se revelando por debaixo de dezenas de camadas de sentimentos. Uma dor que eu vinha deliberadamente tentando esquecer e ignorar. Uma dor que não podia sair de seu confinamento.

Me debati, fazendo movimentos bruscos e graves, e em seguida passei a provocá-lo, esfregando-me em seu corpo de uma forma sensual e agressiva ao mesmo tempo.

Naquela noite nossa união foi desesperada. Na verdade, começou em um ritmo frenético e rápido, como se talvez aquela pudesse ser a última vez em que estaríamos juntos, e terminou de forma suave e rítmica. Como se dançássemos ao som de uma mesma música, composta pelos batimentos de nossos corações.

Alcancei minha completude gritando o nome de Heero, ao mesmo tempo em que ele fazia o mesmo e nossos olhos se encontraram, clicando como dois pedaços de um quebra-cabeça a muito tempo não terminado. Naquele momento, soubemos que havíamos rompido um contrato fechado a muito tempo.

Um contrato silencioso, que agora estava perdido para sempre.

Meu momento de realização durou pouco, pois me deixei ser levado pelo cansaço, para a terra dos sonhos, aonde eu não tinha que encarar a dura realidade, e onde eu poderia viver para sempre com Heero, deitado pacificamente comigo no chão frio, apenas aproveitando a sensação de sentir seu corpo quente ao meu lado, da forma que fazíamos naquele instante.

Agora, apenas algumas horas depois, eu me encontro em minha cama, sozinho. Tudo o que eu espero são ordens, ou notícias. A flecha que anunciará o fim de tudo, da guerra, da Oz, possivelmente dos Gundams.

Eu já não me importava com o futuro coletivo, e não tinha certeza de nada além de uma única coisa. 

Não importava aonde Heero fosse. Ele querendo ou não, eu estaria logo atrás.

_"...If you walk out on me  
I'm walking after you..."_

***  
Fim do Capítulo 1


	2. Capítulo 2

**~Walking after you~**

***Mirror Fic***

**Avisos:-** Um tiquinho de angst, linguagem também. Lime, um pouco de fluffy, Heero POV neste segundo.

**Casais:- **1x2x1

**Spoilers:-** Spoiler para os últimos (especialmente O ULTIMO) episódio da série. Não me culpem por nada. Eu avisei.

**Sobre Mirror Fics:-** Para aqueles que não conhecem, aqui vai uma breve explicação sobre "Mirror fics". "Mirror fics" na verdade são 2 fics, que contam uma mesma história/cena/situação, por dois pontos de vista diferentes. Ou seja, o leitor tem a oportunidade de ver os dois lados da mesma coisa. Este fic aqui trabalha com a idéia do "Mirror fic", com uma pequena alteração: essa história tem 3 capítulos, ao invés dos dois tradicionalmente utilizados. O primeiro é em Duo POV, o segundo em Heero POV. O terceiro é o capitulo que conclui a história, e é em um POV completamente diferente. Leiam pra saber ^_~

**Disclaimer:-** Ontem eu estava jogando uma partida de truco com os executivos da Sotsu Agency. Senti que estava com sorte e fiz uma aposta alta. Perdi. Como eu não tinha como pagar em dinheiro tive de ceder os direitos autorais de Gundam como pagamento antes que eles chamassem a Máfia Japonesa para me matar...portanto... não sou dona dos Garotos Gundam e nem nada relacionado sobre a série. Isso aqui é um trabalho de ficção sem fins lucrativos (infelizmente T_T)

**Sobre o fic:-** Velha fórmula de sempre: música + fic! Eu realmente não trabalho de nenhuma outra forma...no caso desse fic em especial, eu realmente recomendo que vocês, se tiverem a oportunidade, ouçam a música ao ler o fic. É uma musica linda, e realmente dá o clima que eu queria para esta historia.  
A música é de autoria do grupo Foo Fighters e também não pertence a mim.

*****Lien, esse é meu pequeno presente de páscoa para você. Apesar de eu ter dedicado ele a todos, eu estou dando-o de presente para apenas uma pessoa: você! Obrigada por tudo, e aprenda logo a aceitar elogios sim? ****^_~*****

_"If you`d accept surrender_

_I`ll give up some more_

_Weren`t you adored?_

_I cannot be without you_

_Matter of fact_

_I`m on you back..."_

            Eu nunca quis ter um parceiro. Sempre trabalhei sozinho. durante toda a vida, e a simples idéia, da necessidade de um apoio qualquer, me parecia ridícula ao extremo. Mas eu não tinha de questionar minhas ordens, afinal, nenhuma decisão seria tomada por mim, e sim, pela missão. E se a missão exigisse que uma parceria tivesse de ser feita, então assim seria.

            Mas como se já não bastasse a garota Peacecraft descobrindo os detalhes da missão e colocando tudo em risco com suas atitudes estúpidas e impensadas, eu ainda tinha de ser pareado com a pessoa, que certamente, era um dos indivíduos mais estranhos que já conhecera.

            Uma pessoa que atirou em mim e em seguida me salvou, em questão de poucos dias.

            Uma pessoa, cuja aparência por si só, chamava tanto a atenção quanto se ele estivesse dentro de seu Gundam.

            Contrariando todas as estatísticas e expectativas, formávamos uma dupla extremamente eficiente. Eu poderia dizer que as missões, nas quais nos engajamos, possuíam um perfil favorável ao tipo de ação que geralmente tomávamos, mas eu estaria mentindo. Por mais que tivesse sido um grande erro de percepção de minha parte, eu tinha de admitir que Duo era tão capacitado quanto eu. Sendo até mesmo melhor do que eu, em alguns aspectos. 

            Conforme o tempo foi passando, não pude deixar de notar que a presença constante de Duo era um tanto... perturbadora. Não era uma sensação desagradável, era... estranho. Como se apenas a companhia dele fosse capaz de mudar algo na forma como o ar de um cômodo movia-se. Como se sua voz preenchesse todos os silêncios, ao mesmo tempo que sua vivacidade preenchia todos os espaços.

            Os sentimentos que sua presença me causavam, eram intrigantes. Estranhos e, ao mesmo tempo, naturais. E foi por pura curiosidade - a excitação causada pelo novo e inesperado – que deixei que Duo me engajasse em algo que considerei como um simples experimento.  

            Ou pelo menos assim foi no início.

            Tudo começou em uma das escolas na qual ficamos. Aquele local era particularmente grande, e freqüentado pelos filhos e netos dos maiores figurões da antiga Aliança. As pessoas do local costumavam avaliar uns aos outros com olhares, que mediam dos pés a cabeça, e apenas as vozes e poses da maioria deles eram incômodas o suficiente, para fazerem do meu quarto com Duo, apesar de todo o barulho que ele também costumava fazer, o local mais agradável de todo o prédio. 

            Naquela missão em especial, as ordens estavam com uma enorme margem de atraso. Chequei as conexões de meu laptop diversas vezes, sem encontrar qualquer erro ou anormalidade. Não poderíamos entrar em contato com J ou os outros. Isso poderia significar um risco que não podíamos correr. A única alternativa que nos sobrava, era confiar no bom funcionamento de nossos equipamentos, e aguardar pelas ordens.

            Em um dos raros dias, em que os alunos haviam sido dispensados mais cedo, ficamos confinados em nosso quarto, Duo e eu. O dia estava abafado e optei por tomar um banho, não só por conta do clima, mas também por conta de uma certa... inquietude que eu sentia. Era como se alguma coisa estivesse acontecendo, e sentisse a necessidade de resolvê-la, sem ter ao menos certeza do que exatamente era aquilo.    

            Sai do banho para encontrar Duo deitado em sua cama. E tive reflexos rápidos o suficiente para notar, no exato instante em que nossos olhos encontraram-se, que alguma coisa havia, instantaneamente, mudado, tanto em mim quanto nele.

            Foi quando eu percebi, pela primeira vez, que Duo era extremamente belo.

            Ele levantou-se da cama com o olhar fixo, de um modo que eu jamais havia visto no rosto de ninguém que tivesse me olhado antes. Era assustador, e ao mesmo tempo, despertou algo em mim: uma vontade incontrolável de descobrir o que se escondia por detrás daquilo. Era minha chance de descobrir, mesmo que o preço a pagar fosse a perda do controle por um momento breve.  

            Acredito que Duo jamais esperava esse tipo de atitude partindo de mim. Admito que eu mesmo estava surpreso com meu comportamento. 

Deixei que ele se acostumasse com a idéia de que eu não iria fazer nada para detê-lo. Minha toalha foi abandonada no chão, como prova disso.

Ao compreender que eu não reagiria a suas investidas, Duo tornou-se mais confiante e colocou suas mãos em meus ombros, lentamente descendo-as, enquanto acariciava diversas partes de meu corpo. Suas mãos eram quentes e firmes, e me surpreendi ao perceber o efeito que os toques dele tinham sobre mim.

Suas mãos continuaram a descer, em um ritmo lento e sensual. Nunca, em minha vida, havia estado em uma situação parecida. Era como se todos os nervos de meu corpo tivessem entrado em estado de alerta, e mesmo assim, me sentia completamente indefeso conta o que estava sentindo. Inconscientemente fechei meus olhos, para abri-los momentos depois, ao sentir a mão questionante de Duo logo abaixo de meu umbigo.

Abri meu olhos e me surpreendi ao ver hesitação nos olhos violetas. Ele pensava que eu iria agredi-lo. Eu, na verdade, tinha planos bastante diferentes. Com cuidado, deixei que minhas mãos tomassem providências para libertá-lo também de suas roupas. Haviam barreiras demais entre mim e ele.

Deixei que minhas mãos viajassem pelo corpo alvo do outro piloto, dando-lhe um tratamento semelhante ao que eu havia recebido. Ouvi e apreciei todo som ou movimento que recebia em troca, sinais claros de que ele também não se opunha a minha movimentação. Então, nossos olhos encontraram-se novamente. E naquele momento, tive a verdadeira visão de uma pequena parte da energia real que continha Duo Maxwell. E era contagiante.

Naquela noite exploramos o corpo um do outro até alcançarmos nossa completude. Pela primeira vez, por alguns momentos quase mágicos, deixei de pensar na missão e nas conseqüências, para concentrar-me no prazer que aquelas mãos me davam e o que minhas próprias mãos eram capazes de proporcionar. 

No dia seguinte, era como se nada houvesse acontecido. Voltamos a ser os pilotos zero um e zero dois, parceiros nas missões contra a aliança e nada além disso.                                                           

Ao mesmo tempo, enquanto cumpríamos as ordens, que chegaram naquele mesmo dia, para em seguida separarmo-nos, sabíamos que aquilo não duraria.

Algumas semanas depois, Duo saiu em uma missão solo. Fora uma missão com um nível de perigo extremamente elevado e houveram complicações adicionais. A verdade é que ele voltou vivo da missão por um milagre. Não havia outra explicação.                                                                                                

            Eu praticamente enlouqueci com a possibilidade de que ele poderia não voltar.

Naquela noite discutimos. Na verdade, apenas começamos uma discussão que acabou na cama, com eu mesmo descobrindo talentos de minha boca, dos quais jamais havia feito uso antes, e descobrindo também algumas habilidades de Duo no mesmo departamento. Acho que ele era ainda melhor do que eu com sua boca, em mais de um aspecto.

Em nenhum momento meu objetivo havia sido o de que as coisas acabassem da maneira que acabaram. Na realidade, tudo o que mais queria, era me certificar da presença física de Duo. Ter a certeza de que ele não estava morto, e sim ali, debaixo de meus lábios, quente, pulsante e vivo, como sempre. Eu precisava saber, precisava me assegurar disso. A certeza concreta de que ele estava ao meu lado, intensificou meu prazer de uma maneira inimaginável.

Depois desse, muitos outros encontros ocorreram, sem que nenhum dos dois jamais tocasse no assunto.

Nosso último encontro havia sido a bordo do Peacemillion, logo após a chegada de Trowa, Quatre e Wufei, a nave. Esperávamos pela ordem de ataque, que provavelmente daria fim a guerra entre a Terra e as Colônias. Eu, meramente esperava pela mão que finalmente seria capaz de soltar minhas amarras, para que eu finalmente me visse livre do estigma de soldado perfeito, livre da máscara, da dor e da responsabilidade de ser um grande herói.

Mas a notícia que recebemos, fora a que Relena estava a bordo da nave inimiga. Como ela podia ser tão idiota? Seria possível que ela não tivesse ainda assimilado o fato de que era a última descendente dos Peacecraft? A última sobrevivente da linhagem da família responsável pelo que, no momento, era um sonho longínquo de paz?

Meu ódio por Relena naquele momento era indescritível, mas de alguma forma, o ódio de Duo era ainda maior. E acabei sendo tragado para uma discussão completamente sem razões de existir.

Tentei manter minha calma enquanto pude, mas ele estava completamente irracional. Nossos tons de vozes subiram, e finalmente, como num clímax de algo que eu não conseguia identificar, fui atingido por um soco no meio do rosto.

Olhei para Duo sem qualquer intenção de revidar a agressão. Eu queria apenas entender a razão de tudo aquilo. O motivo de estarmos discutindo, do soco, da dor tão clara e pungente, que eu podia ver em seus olhos. Ele não conseguia entender que eu não me importava com o que acontecesse com Relena? Eu só me importava com o que acontecesse com a Terra.

Sem Relena, jamais conseguiríamos parar o que agora acontecia no espaço. Jamais seriamos livres. Eu jamais poderia me libertar de tudo o que me prendia a guerra, para me ligar definitivamente ao que me prendia a vida.

Desde nosso primeiro encontro, alguma coisa nos movia. Alguma coisa que nos recusávamos a admitir, mas que era clara como o ar que respirávamos e tão essencial quanto. Como se fossemos imãs em uma eterna dança de atração e repelência. 

Foi naquele momento que eu percebi que Duo também sabia que Relena não era o real motivo de nossa discussão. Aquela, poderia ser a última noite de minha vida, de nossas vidas, e eu definitivamente não podia deixar que ela terminasse daquela forma. E eu precisava dizer isso a ele.

Derrubei-o no chão, prendendo-o com eficiência sob meu corpo.

Mas Duo começou a se debater, não deixando que eu falasse. Agora, a dor, que eu podia ver em seus olhos, era ainda maior e mais óbvia, como se nesse momento, ele soubesse de uma forma ainda mais definitiva, que não havia o que pudéssemos fazer, nada poderia nos afastar da batalha, a não ser que nós mesmos o fizéssemos. E não podíamos. Não agora. Ele sabia disso tão bem quando eu.

Mas ele não deixava que eu dissesse. Ele não queria ouvir, e passou a usar seu corpo para me dizer que não permitiria que aquela discussão ficasse daquele jeito.

Decidi mostrar com meu próprio corpo, a Duo, aquilo que não conseguia dizer com minhas próprias palavras. Naquela noite, a que poderia ter sido a última, fizemos amor pela primeira vez. As outras vezes, haviam sido apenas sexo. E foi apenas naquele momento que eu, finalmente, fui capaz de compreender a diferença entre essas duas coisas.

Alcancei meu orgasmo ao ouvir meu nome na voz dele, num grito quase desesperado, que parecia partir de todas as partes de seu corpo, e que foi ecoado por minha própria voz, gritando seu nome em retorno. Naquele instante eu soube que eu havia me enganado por um longo tempo. Talvez por  tempo demais.

Eu amava Duo. Eu sempre havia amado.

A consciência do fato, fez com que minha resolução se tornasse ainda mais forte. Naquele momento único, vendo o semblante desacordado de Duo em meus braços, o contraste de seu corpo quente contra o chão frio, senti meu coração constringir-se dentro do peito. Eu simplesmente não podia deixar que nada acontecesse a ele. 

Agora, algumas poucas horas depois, encontro-me dentro de Wing Zero, e tudo o que eu mais quero é que a batalha, esta que decidirá o resto de nossas vidas, tenha um fim breve. Sem que Duo envolva-se em tudo isso. 

Agora, a guerra tinha de terminar. Se não fosse por mim e por Duo, que fosse apenas por ele. Se ele pudesse sobreviver, eu entregaria minha vida com prazer, esperando que um dia ele pudesse me perdoar.

Já não importava para aonde eu fosse. De alguma forma, eu estaria sempre um pequeno passo atrás de Duo.

_"...If you walk out on me  
I'm walking after you..."_

***  
Fim do Capítulo 2

Notas: Alguém percebeu que esse capítulo tem o EXATO número de parágrafos que o outro teve, mesmo tendo menos páginas?  
Essas coisas não são acaso não viu gente....^_~


	3. Capítulo 3

**~Walking after you~**

***Mirror Fic***

**Avisos:-** Um tiquinho de angst, linguagem também. Lime, um pouco de fluffy, **Trowa POV** neste terceiro e último.

**Casais:- **1x2x1, 3+4

**Spoilers:-** Spoiler para os últimos (especialmente O ULTIMO) episódio da série, e nesse capítulo, pequenos spoilers sobre alguns episódios, incluindo citações. Não me culpem por nada. Eu avisei.

**Sobre Mirror Fics:-** Para aqueles que não conhecem, aqui vai uma breve explicação sobre "Mirror fics". "Mirror fics" na verdade são 2 fics, que contam uma mesma história/cena/situação, por dois pontos de vista diferentes. Ou seja, o leitor tem a oportunidade de ver os dois lados da mesma coisa. Este fic aqui trabalha com a idéia do "Mirror fic", com uma pequena alteração: essa história tem 3 capítulos, ao invés dos dois tradicionalmente utilizados. O primeiro é em Duo POV, o segundo em Heero POV. O terceiro é o capitulo que conclui a história, e é em um POV completamente diferente. Leiam pra saber ^_~

**Disclaimer:-** Ontem eu estava jogando uma partida de truco com os executivos da Sotsu Agency. Senti que estava com sorte e fiz uma aposta alta. Perdi. Como eu não tinha como pagar em dinheiro tive de ceder os direitos autorais de Gundam como pagamento antes que eles chamassem a Máfia Japonesa para me matar...portanto... não sou dona dos Garotos Gundam e nem nada relacionado sobre a série. Isso aqui é um trabalho de ficção sem fins lucrativos (infelizmente T_T)

**Sobre o fic:-** Velha fórmula de sempre: música + fic! Eu realmente não trabalho de nenhuma outra forma...no caso desse fic em especial, eu realmente recomendo que vocês, se tiverem a oportunidade, ouçam a música ao ler o fic. É uma musica linda, e realmente dá o clima que eu queria para esta historia.

*****Lien, esse é meu pequeno presente de páscoa para você. Apesar de eu ter dedicado ele a todos, eu estou dando-o de presente para apenas uma pessoa: você! Obrigada por tudo, e aprenda logo a aceitar elogios sim? ****^_~*****

_'Another heart is cracked  
In two  
I'm on your back...'_

Estávamos nós, todos os pilotos, a bordo do Peacemillion, e apesar da aparente tranqüilidade que rondava as relações, uma certa tensão caia sobre a nave. Como um aviso constante, de que agora faltava muito pouco, para que toda a história, de praticamente uma era, chegasse a um final definitivo.

            Era a primeira vez que os cinco pilotos encontravam-se em um mesmo local, por tanto tempo. Anteriormente, alguns de nós haviam estado juntos nas mais diversas situações: missões, esconderijos, celas da Oz e em batalhas dentro dos Gundams. Mas juntos, em uma mesma sala, e completamente cara-a-cara, era a primeira vez.

            Eu havia estado, em ocasiões diferentes, com cada um dos pilotos. Com Wufei e Duo durante meu tempo infiltrado na Oz como oficial, com Quatre em algumas de minhas primeiras missões e outras ocasiões, e com Heero durante o longo período de sua recuperação após sua auto-detonação, e também durante sua última luta contra Zechs.

            Passei algum tempo apenas observando o comportamento de meus companheiros. Era claro que todos havíamos mudado muito durante as batalhas que haviam acontecido nos últimos meses. Em alguns de nós as mudanças eram sutis, em outros nem tanto.

            Wufei parecia mais centrado. Em sua última luta contra Treize Kushrenada alguma coisa havia acontecido, e havia mudado-o profundamente. Agora, toda sua raiva e incerteza pareciam ter sumido, dando espaço a uma convicção e força de luta quase palpáveis. Era inspirador observá-lo, como se parte de tudo aquilo que ele era, pudesse ser passado aos poucos para todos os outros.

            Quatre... me parecia melancólico. Era como se parte do brilho de seus olhos, talvez mesmo parte de sua inocência, tivessem sido retirados dele, provavelmente de uma forma traumática. Quatre costumava ser um espírito dos mais fortes, e apesar de sua alma parecer ainda mais decidida nos ideais que ele sempre defendeu, agora existia uma certa urgência em suas ações. Um desejo ainda maior de que tudo acabasse, misturado com a incerteza do que viria depois. Era preocupante. Eu odiava vê-lo nesse estado e esperava ser capaz de fazer algo para possivelmente ajudar.

            Duo, se é que isso era possível, parecia ainda mais energético. Ele pensa que pode enganar a todos, com suas piadas e sua máscara de alegria. Ao mesmo tempo compreendo que Duo sabe que não engolimos seu ato nem por um momento sequer. Ele não é nem um pouco ingênuo. Na verdade, talvez seja o mais experiente entre nós. 

            De qualquer forma, Duo, assim como os outros, inclusive eu, não tinha como esconder as mudanças que haviam ocorrido em si mesmo. E a maioria delas, provavelmente haviam se dado por conta de seu relacionamento com o piloto que, entre os cinco, havia mudado mais: Heero Yuy.

            Passei muito tempo com Heero - no circo, pelo antigo continente, enquanto procurávamos os parentes do falecido Marechal Noventa, em meu tempo na Oz, e também em batalha. A maneira como vim a descobrir o fato fora totalmente por acaso. Durante uma das noites na qual dividíamos um quarto, fui acordado por sussurros vindo de meu parceiro, e ele dizia o nome de Duo repetidamente. Por alguma razão estranha, não fiquei inteiramente surpreso.

            Ele também não se surpreendeu ao acordar em seguida, e ver que eu não estava dormindo. Sem que eu perguntasse abertamente, Heero falou simplesmente que tinha um relacionamento com ele. Apenas isso e mais nada. E eu assenti com a cabeça ao receber a informação, tendo a certeza de que com esse gesto ele entenderia que eu havia compreendido e que não havia qualquer comentário a ser feito sobre o fato.

            Antes de voltarmos a dormir porém, ele falou que sentia saudades dele e suspirou. Eu podia entender saudades, podia compreender a dor, praticamente insuportável, de se estar longe de alguém com o qual se pode encontrar conforto. Mas Heero sabia tão bem quanto eu, que naquele momento não podíamos nos dar ao luxo de alimentar sentimentos como esses. E nossa conversa parou por ali.

            Naquele tempo, eu não havia compreendido a real profundidade dos sentimentos de Heero por Duo, e vice-versa. Eu vim a compreendê-los somente meses mais tarde, a bordo do próprio Peacemillion.

             Apesar de estarmos todos esperando pela mesma ordem, todos os pilotos tinham seus próprios assuntos a resolver, como verificações operacionais e reparos em seus Gundams. A nave era grande o suficiente para que cada um tivesse seu próprio cômodo, e havíamos sido colocados todos no mesmo corredor.

            Eu estava em meu quarto fazendo verificações no Heavyarms através do computador, e salvando dados de batalhas para colocar em seu sistema mais tarde. Foi quando ouvi movimentação no quarto ao lado. O quarto aonde Duo estava. Por tudo o que eu podia ouvir – porque as paredes de metal entre os cômodos não são muito grossas – parecia uma briga. Séria.

            Uma das vozes era a de Duo e a outra era de Heero. Pude distinguir com facilidade palavras como "missão", "responsabilidade", "ridículo" e "Relena". Senti um certo desconforto, por estar praticamente invadindo um assunto privado do casal, mas ao mesmo tempo, conhecendo a ambos, sabia que talvez aquela discussão pudesse evoluir para algo sério demais.

            Ouvi um barulho estranho, como algo sendo atingido e em seguida houve um longo período de silêncio. O que teria acontecido? Teria um deles finalmente perdido a paciência a ponto de partir para a violência física? Seria prudente intervir antes que algo realmente sério acontecesse?

            Antes que estas questões fossem respondidas, houve um segundo estrondo, como algo caindo no chão repentinamente. Nesse momento, decidi que talvez realmente devesse intervir de alguma forma. Eu não sabia em que termos a relação deles existia, mas sabia que ambos eram fortes o suficiente para machucar alguém com muita facilidade, em um momento de descontrole. E se o nome de Relena estava envolvido no aparente confronto, descontrole era definitivamente uma possibilidade.

            Movimentei-me por meu próprio quarto com ímpetos de fazer alguma coisa, caso sentisse que fosse necessário. 

            Os sons que ouvi em seguida, me disseram que eu não deveria fazer absolutamente nada. Meu desconforto aumentou vertiginosamente diante daquela minha intrusão involuntária e indireta em um momento tão íntimo de meus colegas. Deixei que meu pés me levassem até o local aonde meu Gundam encontrava-se, afinal, agora parecia a hora perfeita para terminar os últimos reparos no Heavyarms.

            Fiquei sozinho no hangar da Peacemillion, mas não por muito tempo. Alguns minutos depois de minha chegada, fui surpreendido pela chegada de Quatre. Ele se aproximou do local aonde estava, e me cumprimentou, aparentemente sem intenções de fazer reparos em sua própria máquina, fato completamente normal, uma vez que seu Gundam estava em perfeitas condições.

            Perguntei a ele a razão da "visita" e notei meu companheiro mudar de cor, ficando com uma tonalidade vermelha nas bochechas que - eu não podia evitar – me pareceu adorável. Foi então que lembrei que o quarto de Quatre ficava do outro lado do quarto ocupado por Duo.

            'Então você sabe', falei, e não era uma pergunta, e sim, um fato constatado. Ele baixou sua cabeça levemente em afirmativa, para em seguida dizer, quase num sussurro, 'Eu já sabia'.

            Me surpreendi com a revelação. Eu não imaginava como ele poderia ter possivelmente descoberto, mas minhas dúvidas foram sanadas em seguida, porque ele continuou.

            'Na verdade eu só soube, concretamente, um momento atrás', ele falou, olhando para mim com um pequeno sorriso envergonhado, 'Antes disso eu sabia porque...'. Ele parou, suspirando longamente, como que na tentativa de buscar as palavras certas para me explicar suas razões.

            'Eu entendo', respondi por minha vez, e era verdade. Se eu havia conseguido ver algo nos olhos de nossos companheiros, por pura observação, para Quatre, este tipo de percepção que o deixava ver além do plano material, era como um segundo instinto.

            'Eles tem muita sorte', ele falou, com uma certa dose de tristeza em seu tom de voz. 'Em meio a essa guerra terrível, eles encontraram um ao outro...'

            'Nós também encontramos', falei repentinamente. Meu parceiro sabia tão bem quanto eu, ao que eu me referia.

            Se havia algo realmente visível nos olhos de Heero e Duo, esse brilho provavelmente era igualmente presente em meus olhos e nos de Quatre. Porém, a nossa volta, tal brilho provavelmente tinha uma aparência mais melancólica. Não existia em nós a alegria da união, e sim apenas, a certeza do encontro com a outra metade da alma.

            Quatre olhava para mim quase de maneira desesperada. Era como se ele pudesse ler meu conflito interno, e com toda certeza realmente podia.

            Ele então, para minha completa surpresa, sorriu. Em seguida, pegou uma de minhas mãos entre as suas. 'É verdade, nós encontramos', ele falou, olhando diretamente em meus olhos. 'Agora falta pouco para que possamos ser um só.'

            Eu sabia o que ele queria dizer. A guerra era o que nos separava, o que nos mantivera a distância um do outro.

            Sabíamos que, uma vez que tudo estivesse terminado, poderíamos finalmente ser livres. O momento no qual aquelas palavras saíram da boca de Quatre, havia sido o instante no qual selamos a promessa de que, muito em breve, tudo seria diferente.

            Ficamos por muito tempo apenas olhando um para o outro, e depois permanecemos em silêncio, enquanto eu fazia ajustes em meu Gundam, sob o olhar de meu parceiro.

            Separamo-nos ainda em silêncio. A certeza do sentimento correspondido acalmando nossos corações perturbados pela iminência da batalha que estava por vir.

            Dirigi-me a meu quarto, esperando que agora as coisa estivessem mais tranqüilas no cômodo ao lado. Foi com uma certa quantidade de confusão que encontrei Heero em minha porta, obviamente aguardando por meu retorno.

            'Eu preciso de um favor seu', ele falou. Conte com o Soldado Perfeito para ir sempre direto ao coração do problema. Assenti com a cabeça, indicando para que ele entrasse no quarto. Fiz o mesmo em seguida, fechando a porta atrás de mim.

            Heero parecia perturbado e eu sabia que ele falaria, sem que eu tivesse de perguntar qualquer cisa. E assim foi.

            'Trowa, eu vou invadir a Libra', ele falou olhando diretamente em meus olhos, e os seus, brilhavam com a intensidade do que estava sendo dito. 'Preciso salvar Relena, ela é uma figura importante demais nas atuais condições', ele continuou, dando um longo suspiro resignado.

               Então, para minha surpresa, ele aproximou-se, pegando em meu ombro. 'Por favor Trowa, proteja Duo.'

            O olhar de choque que eu exibia fez com que ele apertasse sua mão em meu ombro levemente, em busca do apoio que ele viera buscar. 'Mas é claro', respondi e sabia que o faria. Heero era o mais próximo de um amigo que eu já havia tido em toda a vida. Duo, por sua vez, era um companheiro competente e confiável. Eu faria isso pelos dois.

            Heero olhou novamente em meus olhos e sorriu, e naquele momento, soube que ele realmente amava Duo. O sorriso dele era algo que eu jamais havia visto antes. Tão real, tal cheio de sentimentos. Era um verdadeira visão. Por um momento passou por minha mente o fato de que Duo era uma pessoa de muita sorte.

            Ele partiu pouco depois disso. E algumas horas depois foi a vez de todos os pilotos restantes abandonarem o Peacemillion. Finalmente havia chegado a hora da batalha final.

            Não fora uma luta fácil ,especialmente para mim, que precisava manter um olho constantemente fixo em Deathscythe. Eu havia feito uma promessa a Heero, e a cumpriria custasse o preço que fosse.

            Mas Duo era tão habilidoso quanto eu, e apesar de seu estilo de batalha ter assumido um traço de leve desespero, era possível notar que suas capacidades continuavam perfeitas, como sempre haviam sido.

            Foi uma luta dura, mas ao fim, parecia que finalmente a guerra havia acabado. Finalmente os tempos de paz haviam sido inaugurados.

            Foi quando aconteceu.

            Todos os pilotos puderam ver ao mesmo tempo a cena que se passava. A nave Libra, dirigindo-se com uma velocidade perigosa em direção a Terra, e o Wing Zero, colocando-se logo a sua frente, meros quilômetros de distância separando ambos da atmosfera do planeta e de uma morte certa.

            Deathscythe então moveu-se numa velocidade incrível em direção ao Wing, e tudo o que tive tempo de fazer foi agarrar o Gundam, com as últimas e poucas forças que restavam em minha própria máquina.

            Duo imediatamente abriu seu canal de comunicação diretamente a meu Móbile Suit. 'O que você pensa que esta fazendo? Me solte agora Trowa! Você está ouvindo? Me solte agora!!!!', ele gritava.

            Eu não sabia o que responder. Não podia falar sobre minha promessa, sobre os sentimentos que eu sabia que Heero possuía, sobre o que havia visto nos olhos dele. Tudo o que pude dizer foi, 'Eu não posso Duo', e em seguida, um breve, 'Me desculpe'

            O outro piloto não compreendeu meus motivos, e eu não pude culpá-lo. Naquele dia, descobri a real extensão do vocabulário que Duo provavelmente havia adquirido em seus anos como órfão. Ele xingou a mim, meus amigos, as atuais e futuras gerações de minha família, nossas crenças e opções sexuais. 

Havia um tom de desespero em sua voz, e pude notar que ele estava chorando. Não pude evitar uma lágrima, que escapou o confinamento de meus próprios olhos, impulsionada pelo que eu sentia que podia acontecer a qualquer momento.

            Enquanto ele ainda gritava uma corrente interminável de profanações, os fatos a nossa frente desenrolavam-se, sem que eu jamais solta-se sua máquina e sem que ele deixasse de lutar para tentar escapar. Era como uma segunda batalha. Duo era muito forte.

            Ele apenas calou-se no momento crítico, em que Wing finalmente atirou em direção a Libra, para que em seguida pudéssemos ver a nave partida em pedaços, e ouvir a voz de Heero pelo canal entre os Gundams, anunciando que nossa última e certeira missão havia sido concluída.

            Duo parou de gritar então, e acredito que ele fechou o canal entre seu Móbile Suit e o meu, talvez por vergonha. Eu podia entender, não estava realmente ofendido e sabia que ele havia dito tudo aquilo em um momento de descontrole.

            Dirigimo-nos juntos, novamente a Peacemillion, ouvindo os gritos de alegria e vitória de todos os tripulantes da nave, junto a Howard, em nossos rádios. Era uma sensação maravilhosa. Paramos os Gundams um ao lado do outro.Eu fui um dos primeiros a deixar meu compartimento e colocar os pés em chão firme.

            Uma das primeiras coisas que vi, foi Heero deixando o compartimento de sua própria máquina, para em poucos segundos ser quase derrubado por Duo em um abraço quase doloroso. O abraço durou muito tempo, e em seguida eles separaram-se apenas para olhar nos olhos um do outro, e voltarem a se encontrar, dessa vez em um beijo.

            Eu não tinha intenções de invadir o momento de meus dois amigos, mas era praticamente impossível não olhar. Era como se o sentimento emanasse deles como uma força poderosíssima, capaz de envolver a todos nós.

            Quando eles finalmente separaram seu lábios e abraçaram-se novamente, Duo notou minha presença. 'Trowa, eu não sabia que você fazia o tipo vouyer', ele falou, olhando em minha direção e fazendo com que eu corasse desconfortavelmente.

            Antes que eu pudesse manejar uma resposta, ele veio em minha direção, e me abraçou. 'Obrigado. Muito obrigado.', ele sussurrou em meu ouvido, e eu deixei que meus braços fechassem-se em volta dele, em indicação de que não havia necessidade para esse tipo de coisa entre nós.

            Quando nos separamos, Duo olhou em meus olhos e me deu um beijo no rosto, antes de partir em direção a Heero novamente, para mais uma vez abraçá-lo. Heero estava de frente para mim, e me olhou com uma expressão que significava muito mais do que um milhão de palavras. Eu compreendia muito bem o que ele queria dizer. 

Ele então fechou os olhos, mergulhando no mundo que os braços de seu amante lhe proporcionavam.

Finalmente dei minhas costas para ambos, deixando que tivessem seu momento juntos. Eu tinha meus próprios assuntos para resolver. E enquanto me dirigia para o compartimento de Sandrock, aonde esperava poder receber minha própria cota de abraços, um único pensamento assaltou minha mente, como se esta fosse a verdade mais absoluta que eu já tivesse presenciado em toda a vida.

Aquele era um amor único. Não importava aonde Heero ou Duo fossem. Um estaria sempre logo atrás do outro.

_"If you walk out on me  
I'm walking after you.'_

*****  
Fim **

Ufa!  
Gente, este foi o primeiro fic que eu completei até então. Certo ,certo, foi o mais curto de todos eu sei...mas este daqui não era um projeto particularmente longo, apenas algo diferente mesmo. Espero que tenham gostado e que continuem acompanhando meus outros filhinhos por aí...os projetos não param e eu aprecio o apoio de todos, portanto, muito obrigada! ^_^=


End file.
